GAULEM Bay
Solution #Pick up the radio and the chevron block from the desk where the robot is (the chevron block is small and may be hard to see - it's just above the robot's head) #Press the red button on the control panel and something will try and fail to start up (with an amusing dialogue from Luna) #Open the three lockrs and get the ID Card, another Chevron Block and a Binder. Flip the ID card over to reveal "ID 11010" on the back, and then look up ID 11010 in the Binder to get the frequency 400hz. #Plug the Radio into the cable next to the computer on the control panel with the red button, and tune it to 400Hz. (Press the >> button four times.) This will turn on the computer. Click on it to get a map of the room indicating a spot on the robot's table. #Turn around to the long desk near the back end of the room, and collect the Blue Battery and Chevron Block ''from the desk, and the ''Rusty Key from the toolbox. You can also tap repeatly on the other objects on the long desk for a serious of funny dialogues. #Put the Rusty Key in the pool of oil next to the robot (where the chevron block was), then use it to open the toolbox and get the Detergent, Screwdriver, ''and ''Silver Key. #Combine the three Chevron Blocks to make a Star Block, then open the filing cabinet underneath the computer with the radio with the Silver Key. Open the top drawer and put the Star Block into the indentation, then open the middle drawer and get the Handle, and the bottom drawer to get the Tablet. #Use the Handle on the star-shaped indentation behind the robot table to make a number of other robots appear. Get the Boxers from one of the robots (!), and the Red Battery from the other side. #Use the Detergent on the Boxers and then use the resulting rag to wipe up the oil spill on the robot table, revealing the figure 120V. #Use the console to the left of the robots (it appears when the other robots to) to start a subgame. The aim is to build a line connecting the left of the screen to the right, passing through 120 points along the way. The eyes of the other robots will light up. #Use the screwdriver on the tablet, then use the blue battery and red battery on the tablet to turn it on. #Look at the poster on the wall. It shows twelve pairs of letters arranged in the same pattern as the robots in the room. Match each pairs to its appropriately located robot; then, take only the letters for which the eyes of the robot are red (so if the left eye is lit take only the left letter, and so on). This gets you the phrase BEACON OF HOPE. #Type BEACONOFHOPE into the tablet and it will reveal the escape password. #For the file password, repeat the same but keep only letters where the eyes of the robots are black. This gets you the password REMINISCENCE. Type this into the tablet and it will reveal the file password. #Use the password to open the safe. Luna will insist on pressing a button near to the safe when you do so. You'll find the Ambidex Room cards, a map of floor B, the escape key, a note from Zero, and a mysterious key-shaped object. #Use the key to open the door and leave. You found it! Archives Secrets Golem : The golem is an anthropomorphic creature from Jewish folklore. Golems are made from clay, and will obey any orders given to them by their creators without question, although they tend to take instructions very literally. A golem is created by performing a holy ritual, then keanding the clay into the shape of a person, chanting a spell, and writing the Hebrew word "emet"---"truth"---on the golem's forehead. Erasing the "e" changes the word to "met," which is Hebrew for "death." Doing this deactivates the golem. G-OLM : One of the GAULEMs found in the Nonary Game facility. He is discovered lying on the maintenance table in the GAULEM Bay. : His product ID is GTM-CM-G-OLM. He asked to be referred to by "the last bit," which is, of course, G-OLM. Much to his surprise, this ends up being pronounced like "golem" anyway. : On a side note, GTM-CM-G-OLM stands for... : "G'AULEM '''T'ype 'M'ale - 'C'ockney 'M'odel no. G-OLM" '''Chinese room : The Chinese room is a thought experiment developed by American philosopher John Searle to contest some of the ideas about artificial intelligence. The experiment itself is explained in more depth in the game, but the general idea behind it is to pose the question: "Do intelligent responses indicate actual understanding?" Searle contests that a computer could be programmed to respond intelligently in conversation with humans---so much so that it would seem to be human itself---but that it would not necessarily, or perhaps could not, actually understand what it was saying. : Of course this raises the question: How can we know that human minds are not, in essence, Chinese rooms? Can we really say that we understand the things we say, or are we just simulating understanding? Turing test : The Turing test is designed to guage a computer's ability to exhibit intelligent behavior, first developed by British mathematician Alan Turing. : The test has three participants: a human judge, a human subject, and a machine. The judge engages in conversation with the human and the machine, and if the judge cannot determine who is the machine and who is the human, the machine is considered to have passed the Turing test. : When Phi mentions that perhaps she and her companions have been captured to perform a test, she is referring to the Turing test. Supplementary AB rules : Hare are some more AB game rules for you! : Not voting is not an hoption. If both parties refuse to vote, then everybunny gets penalized! : In other words, one person out of every color group of three has to vote. GAULEM : An acronym for "General-purpose AUtonomous Labor Electronic Machine." : GAULEMs are robots developed and sold by an American corporation called Hephaestus Systems. Some of the units in this facility, however, have had their software significantly enhanced by Zero Sr. A portion of them have also been given ABT created by Zero Sr. Incidentally, "ABT" is short for Artificial Biological Tissue. G-OLM's Story: The Point : The gist of G-OLM's somewhat rambling explanation is that the center of thought doesn't necessarily have to reside in the body. In the case of G-OLM, the "self" clearly resided in the mainframe, and operated the body remotely. Sine a self-aware robot could exist this way, he theorized, what would prevent humans from doing the same? If humans are actually being controlled by an outside force, then there actually any such thing as free will? Category:Escapes